


Большая маленькая воля Силы

by AgniRo, WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Humor, Satire, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgniRo/pseuds/AgniRo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021
Summary: У Вейдера много помощников, и все хотятурвать кусокнавести порядок в ДДГ.Но кое-кому отказать совершенно невозможно.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Большая маленькая воля Силы

**Author's Note:**

> В пути Вейдер успел чуть-чуть подлечиться. Кинк на кое-что большое адмирала Пиетта.

Уставший Вейдер созвал совещание. Император умер, да здравствует Император, надо выработать план и вперёд. Но на практике...

— Папа, можно я? — умоляюще протянул Люк. Шустро уложил вскинувшегося Вейдера обратно в мягкое кресло и подвинул ему каф. — Сам заварил!

— Можно мне, милорд? — решительно опустился на колено Дарт Мол и подсунул Вейдеру подобранные в тронном зале Звезды Смерти сейберы, включая императорский.

— Лучше я, милорд, разрешите выполнять? — вытянулся в струнку командир штурмовиков. — Мы с ребятами в полной готовности. На каждом ИЗР. И на планетарных базах тоже.

И водрузил перед Вейдером деку с подробными списками и планами наступления отрядов.

— Можно мы! Милорд! — рявкнул Чёрный-11, защёлкнув лётный шлем. Его комлинк разразился докладами пилотов о готовности.

— Лорд Вейдер, друг мой, — мягко попросил Траун, — позволь мне этим заняться? Мой флот в твоём распоряжении, ты же знаешь. Пусть и в Неизведанных регионах.

Вейдер приподнялся, с интересом взглянув на Трауна. Остальные занервничали, но тут между ними просочился неприметный худосочный офицер.

— Милорд, — тихо, но страстно произнёс он. — Разрешите мне?

И взглянул на Вейдера большими карими глазами. Над ладонью ожила голограмма: построение разрушителей. Эскадрон смерти.

Светлые глаза Вейдера сверкнули в ответ.

— Адмирал Пиетт, — выдохнул он. — Фас!

От офицера полыхнуло свирепой радостью. Дарт Мол попятился с прохода.

...На последней базе Альянса взвыли сирены.

...На Корусанте Исанн Айсард выпихнула Пестажа из тронного зала в приёмную и приковала к секретарскому креслу наручниками.

...Совет моффов экстренно свернул совещание по дележу власти. Участники стартовали на предельной скорости в свои сектора, оповещая о верности Империи на всех частотах.

...Действующая королева Набу дала беспрецедентную скидку в пять процентов на имперский заказ плазмы.

...Верфи Куата перед инспекцией адмирала Пиетта отчитались о выпуске двух суперразрушителей досрочно, а после инспекции спешно согласились, что достраивать их будут там же, на верфях, и бесплатно.

...Клан Таркинов зарылся в бункеры под поверхностью планеты и добровольно пожертвовал на нужды флота половину состояния. Чтобы покрыть расходы на строительство Звезды Смерти.

...Исанн Айсард откопала в недрах Корусанта «Лусанкию» и передала оборонным силам под руководством адмирала Пиетта, после чего напилась и слегла с сердечным приступом.

...Мон Мотма подписала капитуляцию Альянса с передачей всех контрактов на снабжение в ведомство флота. После чего сбежала с Леей на Кореллию — обучаться работе танцовщицей.

...Боба Фетт срочно прилетел на Мандалор и принял титул собственно Мандалора, после чего договорился с адмиралом Пиеттом о неофициальном официальном контракте для своих наёмников.

...Чёрная эскадрилья прочесала Дагобу и доставила Фетту на воспитание маленького Йоду. Камино взяла заказ Мандалора на клонирование лягушачьих яиц в рамках допсоглашения к договору на производство пайков для флота.

...Люк научился поворачиваться налево кругом, заваривать хороший каф и докладывать сводки с десяти терминалов одновременно без хватания за сейбер и смысловых потерь. Адмирал Пиетт повысил его до второго адъютанта старшего помощника третьего минного заградителя «Эскадрона».

...Мара Джейд устроила разборки с Дартом Молом за право стать левой рукой Вейдера и поступила стажёром у главного интенданта «Исполнителя» по приказу адмирала Пиетта. Руки должны быть ловкими.

...Исанн Айсард резко очнулась в реанимации, когда секретарь зачитал ей смету на меры по обеспечению безопасности населения при проведении военного парада в честь коронации лорда Вейдера, в котором примет участие его «Эскадрон».

…Дарт Мол нанялся на Мандалор тренером по фехтованию. К маленькому Йоде.

...Траун с помощью ловких интендантов, минных заградителей и такой-то каминоанской матери соорудил в Неизведанных регионах сплошное минное поле, которое притягивает любые биологические формы жизни. Основной послужили лягушачьи яйца.

...Представители Камино на коронации лорда Вейдера объявили его любимым клиентом и подарили золотую скидочную карту на один процент. Невыспавшийся после парада адмирал Пиетт слетал для бодрости на Камино и привёз кайберовую карту, на два процента. Накопительную. А золотую отдал командиру штурмовиков.

— Пиетт, спать надо в постели. Особенно в пять утра.

— Милорд? Сэр! — адмирал вскочил, одёргивая форму. На щеке краснел след от датапада.

— Вольно, адмирал, — разрешил Вейдер и Силой усадил Пиетта обратно. — Знаете, каминоанцы жалуются через Исанн, что вы их разоряете.

— Никак нет, сэр, — отрапортовал Пиетт, преданно глядя в точку над плечом Вейдера снизу вверх. — Они покроют скидочный процент из заказа Трауна, потому что мухлюют с поставками Мандалору.

— А что Боба?

— Ждёт, пока подрастёт поколение мелких мэндо, сэр. Агенты Айсард снабжают их для тренировок планами лабораторий Камино.

— Ясно, — Вейдер заложил руки за спину. Пиетт снова попытался вскочить, но Сила бережно усадила его и обняла, удерживая. — Вот что, адмирал. Моффы, ИСБ и прочие очень просят снять с вас особые полномочия.

Пиетт поднял глаза... Вейдер быстро отвернулся к экрану, на который транслировалось перемещение кораблей «Эскадрона». Корабли мирно висели в пространстве.

Тишину разорвала трель голосвязи.

— Простите, сэр, вас ищет гранд-адмирал Траун, — виновато сказал Пиетт. — Хотел поговорить с вами наедине, сэр, но не смог застать в каюте.

Вейдер стиснул руки в перчатках за спиной. Подышал на счёт. Покосился в сторону двери. Силой покрепче ухватил Пиетта — тот явно заметил взгляд и дёрнулся опять вскочить. Что ж, никто не скажет, что Вейдер не попытался. Может, воля Силы — как раз такая?

Медленно, очень медленно он обернулся.

Пиетт смотрел на него снизу вверх большими карими глазами.

— С-ситх, — прохрипел Вейдер.

Подошёл вплотную к столу, навис над Пиеттом, даже не пытаясь разорвать зрительный контакт. Бесполезно же.

— Передайте Трауну, что я ничем не могу ему помочь... гранд-адмирал, — и выложил на стол хрустящие нашивки.

— Так точно, милорд. Служу Империи!

В Силе полыхнуло свирепой радостью...

Дарт Мол чуть не отрезал себе руку сейбером, но маленький Йода вовремя сцапал клинок с помощью Силы. И попробовал рукоять на зуб. Исанн залпом выпила стакан сердечных капель; бухгалтеры на Камино поёжились от плохих предчувствий.

Люк, вздрогнув, заварил лишнюю порцию кафа, упаковал в пластиковый стаканчик и окольными путями принёс на склад Маре Джейд. Та благосклонно приняла подношение и списала перерасход мин по статье «брак». Люк подсчитал вырученные кредиты и пригласил Мару в бар в следующую увольнительную.

Траун, получив дополнительный груз мин, нашпиговал ими астероидные пояса, чтобы наверняка, и всё-таки попытался связаться с Вейдером. Но попал снова на Пиетта. Поморгал, решив, что особенности зрения подводят. Но нет: сухопарый адмирал сиял белизной кителя и знакомыми планками на груди. Он изучал что-то на датападах.

Траун потянулся оборвать связь, но не успел: Пиетт поднял большие карие глаза.

— Гранд-адмирал Траун, — тихо сказал он. — В девятом секторе назревает конфликт. Неполадки с поставками вооружения. Вы же сейчас совершенно свободны?

— Совершенно верно, гранд-адмирал Пиетт, — не в силах отвести взгляд, ответил Траун.

Пиетт радостно улыбнулся.

Где-то в девятом секторе проснулась в липком поту Лира Вессекс: ей приснилось, что к ней с инспекцией летит целый гранд-адмирал. Синекожий, только почему-то маленького роста. А глаза она в темноте не разглядела.

***

Вейдер покрутил в руках кабейровую карту Камино. Всё-таки в ношении герметичного шлема есть свои плюсы. Смотреть через визоры — совсем не то, что находиться в незащищённом зрительном контакте. Не зря мандалорцев с нежного возраста учат предохраняться. Кстати, Оззеля он душил и Пиетта адмиралом назначал, помнится, из медитационной камеры, где сидел без маски...

Вейдер выругался и развернул голограммы среды моделирования. Надо разработать новый вид костюма-брони. На императоров же частенько покушаются.

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](https://imgur.com/5HcHduj)  
> [ ](https://imgur.com/CgXd35H)  
> [](https://imgur.com/DywlHZP)  
> 
> 
> If you know authors of those pictures - let us know!
> 
> На идею натолкнула фраза из одного хорошего фика, что, мол, "Вейдеру достаточно спустить с поводка своего коротышку-адмирала, и Альянсу настанет..." нувыпоняли.


End file.
